Digital cameras allow users to easily capture and store many digital images. Unfortunately, users may have access to limited tools that allow the digital images to be organized and presented. Even with the tools available to a user, the user may find the organization and presentation of images tedious or difficult to understand. It would be desirable for a user to be able to generate an organized and meaningful presentation of digital images.